


Oops!

by Tacuma



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacuma/pseuds/Tacuma
Summary: Based on that episode of Friends where Chandler kisses Monica in front of Rachel and Phoebe, who don't know the two are in a relationship. The same thing happens to Tony in this story.





	Oops!

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed, sorry. I just wanted to post something, because it has been such a long time ago! I have plenty of fics waiting, but no time to re-read them.

Steve and Tony had been dating for a few months now, but none of their friends knew. They hadn’t told them yet. It had started when they were in London for Peggy’s wedding. Due to some big event there were only a few hotel rooms left in some shitty hotel and they had to share rooms. Tony had tried throwing money at it, like he did with most problems, but he had ended up in a room with Steve anyway.  
  


It wasn’t like they were drunk. Sure, they had a couple of drinks, but they could handle their liquor. Yet they ended up in bed together. They blamed the romantic atmosphere at the wedding, all the cute couples that had been dancing, the porn that was the only thing on television when they got back to their room. All perfectly good reasons to end up sleeping with one of your best friends. But they agreed that it was just a one time thing. What happened in London stayed in London  
 

And because they were still in London the next morning it happened again. Twice. And once on the plane, because they were technically still in London, right? They both knew that they were just trying to come up with excuses to be together, but they had a hard time admitting that they liked their friend a little more than a friend.  
  


When they couldn’t keep their hands off each other even when they were back in New York they decided to give it a try. But they would keep it a secret from their friends. They knew their friends well enough to know that they be all over them with too personal questions and R-rated remarks. Dating was difficult enough without all of that  
 

For weeks Steve had come up with excuses to leave the apartment he shared with Bucky to go out for dinner with Tony. It was easier for Tony, who lived alone in the penthouse of the building. He sometimes forgot about the time and ended up on a two-day inventing spree. No one was really surprised when he didn’t show up for something, and no one was really surprised when he did. Natasha once found him raiding her fridge at three in the morning, because he was out of cheese.  
  


But for Steve it had been difficult. He wasn’t the type to go out a lot. Usually Bucky and Clint had to drag him out, so now that Steve went to dinner with friends or drinks with colleagues, it raised a few eyebrows. Of course Bucky and Clint has teased him merciless, demanding him to tell what his new girlfriend looked like, and giving him condoms so she wouldn’t get pregnant. Steve just rolled his eyes and put them in the bathroom cupboard, for anyone to use.  
 

For some reason the group of friends always had breakfast at Steve’s place. Probably because he was the only one who always made sure he had breakfast food around. Tony’s fridge was often empty, no  one really knew where Clint lived and Bruce needed a moment for himself in the morning, so Natasha joined the rest of the guys.  
  


This morning was no exception. They were all sitting at the kitchen table in Steve’s apartment, with toast, eggs and cereal all over the table. Tony was watching the news on his tablet, Natasha was scrolling through her phone, Steve and Bucky were arguing who would go to the grocery store, and Clint just sat there with his eyes closed, sipping from a big mug of coffee. He was still in his pyjamas. It was a morning like every other, and none of the others even suspected that Tony had stayed the night with Steve.  
  


Everything was perfectly fine, until Tony checked his watch and noticed it was time to leave for work. He grabbed his bag, put his tablet in there, got up, and kissed Steve on the lips. He didn’t even realise his mistake until he heard Steve’s surprised little noise.  
  


Without hesitation Tony moved to Bucky and gave him a kiss as well, exactly like he had kissed Steve.  
  


‘It’s a goodbye they use in France. When they leave they kiss. I think it’s a beautiful tradition and we should do it too,’ Tony lied. He took one look at Natasha and he knew he shouldn’t even _try_ to kiss her. ‘It’s just for men though, sorry Tash.’  
  


Tony moved on and gave the half-sleeping Clint a kiss as well before he hurried out of the apartment. No time to wait for the elevator, he had to get out of here as soon as possible before anyone could start asking him questions. He was nearly at the stairs when he heard Clint shout.  
  


‘WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!’

 

 


End file.
